


Your Dick Isn't A Lightsaber, Stiles

by ughxsourwolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Derek calls him "mine", Derek's dick feels like heaven, Established Relationship, Foreplay, Foreskin Play, Lightsaber noise all the way, M/M, Oral Sex, Stiles' love for Star Wars is eternal, Unsafe Sex, a bit of masturbating, and he's a sex god, plans for anniversary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 20:59:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4976380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ughxsourwolf/pseuds/ughxsourwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek looked at his boyfriend with wide eyes. "Did you just?" Stiles nodded, still grinning. "Of course you did." Derek rolled his eyes. Stiles started to touch himself, rubbing over his shaft. "Your dick isn't a lightsaber, Stiles."<br/>-<br/>NOT ACTIVE ON THIS ACC ANYMORE!! CHECK MY NEW ACCOUNT @vtheadorkable!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Dick Isn't A Lightsaber, Stiles

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there.! :D  
> I got inspired by a post I saw on instagram and decided to turn it into a litte Sterek story. :D  
> As always, all mistakes are mine.  
> I hope you enjoy. :)

Foreplay was one of Stiles' favourite things to do. Especially because he could tease his boyfriend with kisses and bites. Derek mostly growled at him but Stiles took that as a good sign. Derek would never admit it but hell yea, Stiles was a god when it comes to make him horny as fuck. 

Stiles was on top of Derek, his knees places on the soft matress of his king sized bed. He grinned down at his boyfriend who was watching him. Derek's hands were on his hips, gripping a bit tighter when Stiles started to get out of his plaid shirt. As soon as he got out of it, Derek sat up to bite down on Stiles left nipple. 

Stiles' mouth escaped a moan. His fingers gripped Derek's hair as he buried his face in the dark hair of his boyfriend. Derek let go of his left nipple just to suck the other one in his mouth. "Fuck," Stiles moaned. 

A few minuets later, Stiles' nipple were fully erected and wet with saliva. Derek let go of them and started to place kisses all over Stiles' upper body he could reach with the boy on top of him. Stiles' eyes were closed and his mouth was open to let every moan out. His dick was hard and rubbing against his jeans, wanting to escape. 

"Please, Der." His voice was shaky and his throat was dry. "Get out of you're pants, Stiles." Derek's voice was nothing than a husky whisper. Stile shivered and opened his zipper and tossed his pants down as good as possible. "I can see your dick wanting to be touched, to be rubbed and sucked." Stiles moaned. God. This was driving him insane but somewhere in his mind he still remembered what he planned to do when he pulls his dick out. 

Stiles pushed his boxer briefs down and off the bed and when his dick was free he made a lightsaber noise, grinning. Derek looked at his boyfriend with wide eyes. "Did you just?" Stiles nod, still grinning. "Of course you did." Derek rolled his eyes. Stiles started to touch himself, rubbing over his shaft. "Your dick isn't a lightsaber, Stiles." 

"I know, Mr Souwolf but it was fun seeing your face." The older man growled and rolled them over now with Stiles below him. "You're not sorry, right?" He laughed. "Noap, not in the slightest and now please get out of your fucking jeans or I'll make myself come." Derek growled at that and got out of his jeans. 

"I can't see your dick yet." Stiles tugged at Derek's boxer briefs, pulling them already a bit down. His eyes traced down the line of dark hair leading down to his dick. Derek pulled his boxers down, also throwing them of the bed on the floor. 

His dick was swollen and red and pre-come was dripping out of the tip. Stiles moaned at that. His own dick was twitching and leaking. 

"C'mon, touch me," Stiles demanded as Derek looked down at his boyfriend's dick. Derek licked his lips before he grabed both of their dicks with one hand and started stroking them. Stiles' eyes fell shut. "Fuck." He bit down on his bottom lip. 

He wanted to make that lightsaber noise again but it was shut down by another moan. Derek rubbed over their tips, collecting some pre-come. Derek laid down next to Stiles, looking him in the eye, breathing faster than normal. 

Their lips touched and soon they rolled over again and again, kissing and rubbing their dicks together. 

Derek took Stiles' throbbing dick into his mouth, sucking on it and making Stiles moan. "Fuck you Derek." Stiles' eyes were closed and his legs were shivering. He loved the feeling of Derek's mouth wrapped around his dick. Especially when he was sucking on the tip and pressing his tongue against the shaft. 

"If you don't stop, I'll-" Derek let go of his dick. "You'll come? Is it that, Stiles?" He nodded and was unable to breath right. "Well, Stiles. That's the point of sucking your boyfriend off," Derek simply said and kept on sucking. 

Stiles' breath hitched and his fingers pulled at the dark hair of his boyfriend. His hips jerked up and he started to thrust into Derek's mouth. 

Soon he was coming and Derek sucked him through his orgasm and licked him clean. "Damn it, Derek." Derek just grinned and got on his knees, his dick shining and red. Stiles got on his hands and knees and placed a kiss on Derek's tip before slowly taking him into his mouth. 

At first he was just sucking on the tip and playing with his foreskin. Stiles loved that derek's dick was uncut and he could play with his foreskin. He took something of the sensitive skin between his lips and pulled slightly before mocing the foreskin back and forth with his hand. 

Stiles didn't plan on letting Derek come because he was sure that his boyfriend needed all of his energy to fuck him. 

He let Derek thrust in his mouth for a few minuets before letting go of him. Stiles licked his lips and grinned. Derek stared down at his boyfriend, looking him over. 

Soon Stiles started to suck on three of Derek's fingers, making them slick and wet so his boyfriend could prepear him. 

Stiles rolled over on his belly, holding his ass up in the air. Derek lined himself up and started to push against Stiles' tight ring of muscles. Slowly he pushed one finger in, gently turning around before pulling out completely and pushing in again with two fingers this time, slowly teasing his hole. 

He let his fingers slip out and started to lick over Siles' entrance, teasing him even more. Soon, the tip of his tongue entered him, pushing slightly inside. "Don't use your tongue only, Der. I want your fucking fingers back inside. C'mon." Derek sat back and looked at Stiles ass before he started to push his fingers back in. 

Stiles moaned into his pillow, pushing his ass back on Derek's fingers. "You fucking know that I can't stand it to be teased like that", Stiles whimpered. Derek laughed and pushed another finger in Stiles' hole, now three fingers buried deep in his heat. Stiles moaned,"Finally." 

"Finally? You don't need my dick then?" Derek started to pull his fingers out. "No! That's not what I meant! Damn it, Der." Stiles was clutching around Derek's fingers. "Finally there's something up my ass that is close to the fucking size of your super dick." 

"Is that so? You want my big dick up your tight ass?" Stiles groaned,"Fuck yes." He let his fingers slip out of the heat of Stiles' body and rolled Stiles over on his back. Derek started to push against the tight ring of muscles with his dick and slowly sank into Stiles. Both of them were moaning loudly. 

"Why can't we do this all day? Seriously, Der, you're so fucking good it's impossible. C'mon start moving, Sourwolf, wanna feel your dick rubbing inside of me." Derek did what he was told to and started thrusting into Stiles. "Oh fucking God. This is what heaven must feel like. And if it really does then damn, I wanna die soon." 

"Stiles, stop talking." 

"Grumpy grumpy, little bad wolf," Stile teased, grinning. 

Derek growled and changed the ankle a bit and was now rubbing over Stiles' prostate with every thrust, making him moan even louder than before. "Fuck," Stiles groaned and wrapped his arms around Derek's neck to pull him down for a sloppy kiss. 

"This is so good, Der." Stiles was a puddle of lustfull moans and groans. 

Derek's thrusts became faster and faster by time and Stiles was now screaming Derek's name. He could already feel his orgasm building in his guts. Derek was moaning and growling with every deep thrust. He could tell that Stiles was close by the way he clenched around his dick. 

He was close as well, speeding up one last time. One of his hands reached between them and he started stroking Stiles' cock, making his boyfriend whimper. 

"Please, I wanna come, Der. Make me come." Stiles' eyes were closed and his hands let go of Derek's neck, clenching the blanket. Derek growled and started to trace the moles on Stiles' face with kisses. "Please." Stiles' voice was shaky and he opened his eyes a bit just to see Derek staring down at him with red eyes. 

"Mine." Derek's voice was low. "Mine," he repeated. Stiles couldn't help and smiled at that. "Yours." 

Derek bent down again and started biting and kissing Stiles' neck, sending both of them over the edge. 

Stiles felt amazing the way he clenched around Derek's coming cock. Stiles came between their bodys, gasping and bubbling unnecessary things. 

Derek pulled his cock out, watching the come dripping out of Stiles. In seconds his tongue was at the used hole to collect the sperm and clean Stiles up. He then licked up Stiles' balls and shaft to Stiles' belly, licking all of his boyfriend's come off. 

He licked his lips and placed a kiss on Siles' lips before he got down next to him, wrapping his arms around him. Stiles made a silent lightsaber noise before he fell asleep in Derek's arms. 

As Derek fell asleep slowly, he thought about dressing up as Han Solo for their anniversary because he knows that Stiles' loves Han Solo. But on the other hand, Han Solo doesn't have a lightsaber, so no lightsaber noise. Well. Derek will handle it.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it, if you did: feel free to leave kudos and comments. :D  
> I'm working on something bigger so stay tuned.! ;D


End file.
